Avengers : Race For Infinity
by Tythedudewriter
Summary: After Thanos succeeds in wiping out half the universe the Avengers are left broken and hurt. After realising the war is far from over Iron Man , Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon and Ant-Man reassemble the Avengers with the help of a certain captain. This story will tell how far it takes the Avengers to stop Thanos once and for all.
1. Prologue

Avengers: Race For Infinity

Prologue

This Chapter Will be a recap of what happened in my previous fan fiction. But to fill you in i'll add in the last few chapters that will be broken up into a prologue. Some of the chapter will be from the movie Avengers Infinity War and some will be from my mind but i'd like to remind everyone i do not own Marvel or any of It's characters this is purely for entertainment.

Tony remembered it. He remembered every second of it as if it were written on the back of his hand. It would be the most defining moment of his 10 year career as Iron Man. He remembered how the Avengers finally lost.

A few hours earlier the Avengers and many Wakandan tribes prepared for an invasion of Wakanda while Vision is under safeguard.

"Yibambe!" chanted Black Panther as the army chanted it back. They continued the chant as Outriders and the Black Order struggle to get through Wakanda's force field.

"Shuri lower the force field now!" said T'Challa with a hint of worry in his voice. "Wakanda Forever!" said Black Panther and the army as they all charge at their alien assailants.

Black Panther is the first to take down an Outrider as he leaps at it and violently stabs it with his claws while Nomad takes out a group of the strange, grey invaders and Iron Man, War Machine and Falcon cause havock for the invaders from above. White Wolf fires multiple bullets almost everywhere around him from his assault rifle since the Outsiders surround him and to his surprise Star-Lord takes out an even larger gun and fires it,taking out a even larger group of Outriders.

"Trigger-happy much?" said Bucky sarcastically. "Whatever" retorted Quill.

As they are fighting Outriders Nebula and Gamora encounter Proxima Midnight, a top member of the Black Order. Proxima almost instantly remembers how much she hates the both of them and looks to kill them both with her spear but the sisters are familiar with her moveset and know how to combat her successfully but Proxima catches Gamora off guard and stabs her but Nebula catches Proxima Midnight off guard and stabs her violently and kills her. Back at the Wakandan lab Shuri works on trying to stabilize Vision but then Corvus Glaive busts into the lab and takes out two Wakandan guards. Shuri gets to safety as Corvus Glaive looks to kill Vision but out of nowhere Ant Man and the Wasp grow to their normal size and try to fight Corvus Glaive , constantly shrinking and growing but he manages to defeat them both. Vision then catches Corvus off guard and tackles him through the window and into the forest.

"Guys Vision needs backup now! He's in the forest." Said Shuri worried for her friend. "Rhodey and I will help him out don't worry about it kid." said Iron Man while him and War Machine fly into the forest quickly. Spider-Man runs through the forest quickly, webbing up as many Outsiders as possible so Bruce Banner inside the Hulkbuster armor can take them out. Back in the forest Corvus Glaive hunts down Vision and looks to kill him but suddenly Iron Man's unibeam strikes him and kills him. Scarlet Witch quickly runs to Vision's side while Tony and Rhodey try to help him up but it seems Vision is having an extremely hard time standing up. In the following moments It seems hope will be lost for the Avengers and the Guardians. The Avengers begin to struggle greatly with holding off the brutal and merciless Outriders. A large group of the horrific aliens swarm Bruce Banner inside the Hulkbuster armor while Drax and Spider-Man lay unconscious. The Outsiders ruthlessly tear into the Hulkbuster armor but suddenly an incredibly large roar erupts from the armor and to all the Avengers surprise Hulk emerges from the now torn up Hulkbuster armor, punching Outriders left and right. Hulk roars incredibly load that startles Spider-Man.

"Agh what the hell am I in superhero heaven?" groaned Spidey.

"No web-head you're still in Wakanda now get up and fight like an Avenger" said Hawkeye while helping up Spider-Man.

The Avengers give it their all and take out the rest of Outriders one by one before going into the forest to see how Vision is feeling. All of a sudden Mantis begins to panic and Vision screams loudly. "Vis keep talking to me what's happening" screamed Wanda. "We are...out of time" gasped Vision.

A dark cloud appears across the side and it gets incredibly windy as the Avengers look on worried. A portal opens up in the middle forest and a tall purple alien wielding the Infinity Gauntlet better known as Thanos exits the portal. The Titan looks at all the Avengers judgementally and notices his daughters Gamora and Nebula standing alongside earth's defenders. "Daughters. Do you realize how pathetic and weak you are? You stand alongside these...these humans and outcasts as if they are your allies! You used to be strong and ruthless and now you let them take control of you." exclaimed Thanos. "You now disgust me. I gave you a chance to join me and you spit in my face. YOUR FATHER. Not anymore I'm done with feelings and compassion." Gamora and Nebula both stood as still as a statue, showing no emotion and preparing to fight.

"Thanos..." muttered Tony under his breath. As much as he didn't want to be Tony was scared of this strange looking alien. His attitude and demeanor was just frightening. He feared for what could happen to Peter or Steve deep down. He tried to hold back a mini panic attack while the Titan stepped closer and with every step his heart raced faster.

Suddenly an arrow was fired at Thanos and it landed on his leg causing it to ice up along with the rest of his body. "That's going to buy us a little time get Vision out of here now!" yelled Hawkeye. "Clint it didn't buy us any time look!" exclaimed Black Widow motioning to Thanos in the ice. A purple aura from the Power Stone begins to emit from the gauntlet as the ice begins to crack and breaks sending large chunks of ice towards Hawkeye and Black Widow , taking them out. Drax runs toward Thanos whipping out his knives and tries to stab him but is brutally punched and knocked out by the Mad Titan. All the Avengers are practically frozen in place gawking at the power of Thanos and how effortlessly he's beating them. Nomad looks over to Falcon, Black Panther and Bucky who prepare to charge at the large alien and nods to them before leading the charge. Thanos uses the Power Stone to stun Falcon, Black Panther and White Wolf but doesn't see Nomad running at him and is stabbed by the Vibraunium blades. Thanos looks at Nomad in annoyance and clenches his fist and throws and a punch at Steve but to his surprise Nomad catches his fist and holds it back, struggling greatly. Thanos feels as if this Avenger doesn't know how to give up so he places more pressure on Nomad but he still is holding his fist back. White Wolf notices Steve struggling so he shoots at Thanos with his rifle but it does nothing to him so he throws his gun to the ground and decides the only way to save his friend is to test out his new arm. Bucky runs at Thanos using all his speed and punches him in his jaw momentarily stunning the Titan causing him to stop trying to hurt Nomad. Thanos begins to grow frustrated with the pair so he uses to Space and Power Stone to rip the ground up from under the both them and tosses the them into a large tree causing it to fall over as if they were lumberjacks. Iron Man and Star-Lord bravely stepped forward to face Thanos but they both stand as still as a statue, frightened by the stature and power of the Titan. He uses the Power Stone's energy blast on Tony sending him flying into the arms of Spider-Man. Thanos then grabs Star-Lord by his shirt and smirks at Gamora who looks at Quill, worried for his life.

"The boyfriend. What awkward circumstances we meet under. Is this really the best you can do Gamora? This weakling looks like he can't even defend himself. Oh well, you'll be rid of him now" mocked Thanos.

Before Thanos could kill him Star-Lord spits in the Titan's face causing him to drop Quill and chuckle.

"I was wrong about you. I like you. But unfortunately you are in the way" says Thanos. He picks up Peter and throws him into Gamora and Nebula , tumbling them over. Thanos walks up the Hulk who uncharacteristically does nothing seeming to be afraid of The Mad Titan after their last encounter. "Move out the way you stupid beast!" barked Thanos.

Hulk throws a punch at Thanos but the purple aura of the Power Stone holds him back with ease. Thanos then bashes Hulk in the face causing him to bleed from the mouth and then he picks up the green monster and plants him in the ground brutally.

War Machine flies up to Thanos firing multiple bullets at him but Thanos simply fires an energy blast that clips Rhodey's leg and he crashes to the ground. Thanos picks up the fallen soldier and looks at him with disgust. "Such audacity. Such passion. How pathetic." Thanos looks Iron Man in his eyes and begins to crush the War Machine armor while Rhodes looks in his best friend's eyes with fear and regret. Tony looks at Rhodey with his eyes tearing up while he sees the armor being crushed and the man inside screaming and blood curdling cry of pain. Thanos decides to end the streak of emotion since it annoys him greatly and crushes the armor completely killing James Rhodes. Tony limps over to his fallen friend sobbing while Thanos marches over to an afraid Scarlet Witch and Vision. "Move now child or suffer the same fate as your comrade" warned Thanos. Wanda tries to uses energy blasts on the Titan but it's effortless against him. Thanos practically flicks Wanda out the way and picks up Vision who can barely function. Wanda struggles to get up and cries out in worry as Thanos rips out the Mind Stone of Vision's head and drops him to ground now grinning at his success. All of a sudden dark clouds begin to form and thunder echoes throughout Wakanda. The Bifrost opens and Thor, Doctor Strange , Teen Groot and Rocket Racoon emerge from it. Thor stares a proverbial hole through Thanos and grips his new axe , Stormbreaker tightly.

"You never will just give up will you Asgardian?" says Thanos. Thor ignores Thanos' jab and throws Stormbreaker at the Titan but before it can reach it's destination Thanos uses the Space Stone to teleport away. Thor looks at the destruction of Wakanda and sees his fallen friends and almost instantly loses hope. This was far from over for the Avengers.


	2. Prologue ll

Avengers: Race For Infinity

Prologue ll

 _Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure._

"I let Rhodey die... He was right there and I watched Thanos just crushed his suit and killed him and i watched it. It's my fault Rhodey died." thought Tony depressed at his failure and the loss of his best friend. Tony sat inside a dark room in Wakanda. He had his hands buried in his bruised and bloodied face while the other Avengers tried to come up with a plan to stop Thanos. Peter Parker knocks on the door before entering the dark room quietly and quickly closes the door behind him. Tony looks up and sees Peter smiling sheepishly and goes back to sulking.

"Did they send you in here?" asks Tony quietly.

"No...they didn't. I was really worried about you. You and Rhodey must have been really close." responds Peter.

"Like brothers. He dealt with me when nobody would. Had my back when no else did. He was a true Avenger. A-and now h-he's gone." says Tony sadly while reminiscing about all the memories him and Rhodey.

Peter looks into his mentor's hopeless eyes and it reminds him of the last time he lost someone that close to him. Peter pulls Tony in for a hug while they both sob quietly.

Minutes later Peter and Tony enter the room full of Avengers and the Guardians Of The Galaxy. Tony gets their attention and begins to speak. "Look i know that last battle wasn't exactly our best. I know some of us aren't on speaking terms. I know some of us don't like each other. I know some us don't even know each other. But now none of that matters. Whatever happened in the past happened. We can't change that. What matters is that we need to stop Thanos. Together. As Avengers. All of us fighting as one." says Tony trying to encourage the Avengers.

"We still don't know where he is now." says Rocket Raccoon. Tony looks at Rocket , questioning how he's talking let alone holding a large gun twice his size. "What you never saw a talking animal before?" "In fact, no i haven't seen a talking raccoon before" replies Tony. "Don't call me a raccoon!" yells Rocket. "Wait I thought you were a rabbit!" exclaimed Thor. "Enough!" hissed Gamora."He's going to Titan. It's his home planet. If he's going to finish this it's going to be there. Once half the universe is wiped out he plans to rule the other half."

"Avengers As-" says Tony before being interrupted by Star-Lord.

"Does anyone know where the Soul Stone is?"

Meanwhile, the Sovereign are being attacked by the Mad Titan, Thanos. He has already taken out most of their civilization and only few are remaining. Thanos looks to Queen Ayesha in disgust and picks her up.

"You possess the Soul Stone. Tell me where it is now and the rest of your civilians will live." threatens Thanos.

Ayesha remains silent and watches as Thanos uses the Power Stone to kill the rest of her civilization. He then violently spikes her into the floor and steps on her neck then walks onto it, killing her brutally.

Thanos walks into another room and sees a golden cocoon with a orange like stone located on the top of it. He gets closer to the stone and realises it's actually the Soul Stone. He stares at the stone in awe of It's beauty. Thanos then grabs the Soul Stone and inserts it into the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Five down, one to go."

Moments later the Avengers arrive on Titan using the Quinjet and the Milano. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian await the Avengers arrival, ready for battle. The Avengers decide to split up so they don't waste time on two opponents. Doctor Strange, Mantis and Scarlet Witch decide to take on while Thor and Bruce Banner take on Cull Obsidian.

"Stonekeeper, this is your one and only chance to surrender the Time Stone." warns Ebony Maw. "Don't hold your breath. Under no circumstances am i giving up the Time Stone." replied Doctor Strange. "Very well then. I'll rip it from your rotting corpse!" yells Ebony Maw.

Without warning, Maw uses his telekinesis to launch boulders at Doctor Strange but Scarlet Witch uses her powers to split the boulders in half.

"It seems i underestimated your power, but that will happen no longer. Now you will suffer" threatens Ebony Maw.

Meanwhile, Cull Obsidian wastes no time with his opponents and is bashing Thor into the ground with his fist whilst Bruce Banner watches in horror but for some reason is unable to turn into the Hulk. Banner decides to man up and he charges at Obsidian, hoping Hulk would come out last minute, as usual. But instead Obsidian sent Banner flying with brutal punch. Thor struggles to get up and notices Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange and Mantis bring ruthlessly being beaten. Ebony Maw decides to use his telekinesis to crush Stephen and Wanda's bones while Mantis seems to be unconscious. All of a sudden Mantis uses her power to reverse the effects of Maw's powers and apply all the pain to him causing instant death. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner tries to crawl away from Cull Obsidian and notices Thor slowly getting to his feet and grabbing Stormbreaker. Banner quickly slid under Obsidian's legs, causing Cull to turn around and watch Thor lunging toward him with his axe in his hand and before he could react is brutally stabbed and killed swiftly. Thor lets out a small smile while helping Bruce up.

 _"In time, you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."_

Moments later all the Avengers reunite at the bottom of a mountaintop on Titan. They all exchange looks of worry, bravery, courage and strength. Doctor Strange suddenly collapses from some type of meditation and Ant-Man and Black Panther catch his fall. Iron Man walks over to check on him and sees a extremely worried look on Stephen's face.

"Strange, you alright?" asked Tony. "Yes I'm fine. I just looked at all the possibilities of us winning this." replied Doctor Strange.

"Did we win any?" questioned Stark.

"Only one...but sacrifices will have to be made." answered Stephen grimly.

Tony looked at Doctor Strange as if he was speaking another language. Strange then nodded, confirming the complete truth of what he said. Tony nodded back understand he had to do whatever it takes to stop Thanos. Even if it meant costing his own life for the greater good.

Suddenly a portal opened on the mountaintop and the Mad Titan, Thanos stepped through it wielding five Infinity Stones proudly. He looks at the Avengers standing together, ready to fight and smiles smugly at them.

"I must admit your passion and grit and the oh so famous never give up attitude is admirable. It's inspiring. I see why they look up to all of you. It'll be so disappointing when you lose. People look to all of you and see hope. Hope that the storm is over. Hope that things will get better. Hope that the Avengers and the Guardians Of The Galaxy will save the day once again. I'll take that hope from them first." monologues Thanos. "I hope you all realise that I'm nothing like your previous foes. Not like a rogue demigod or a murderous android. Or even a Kree warlord and a living planet. I am a God. I will be their savior, i will save millions of lives."

"Yeah because costing half the universe's life will save others." said Doctor Strange sarcastically.

"A small price to save millions of others." replied Thanos.

"Mass genocide is very far from a "small price" argued Strange.

"You don't understand it...I'm saving you all. Later on in life when you're all having fun and not worrying about global extinction you'll thank me. It happened to my planet and is likely to happen to every other planet so I'm helping you all tremendously." Thanos argued back. "I'm giving you one last chance Stephen. Give me the Time Stone. I have no full desire to fight all if you but i will if necessary."

Drax grows tired of all the talking and decides to be the first one to take on Thanos. Drax thrusts his blades towards Thanos but the Mad Titan effortlessly blocks the attack and picks Drax up and throws him aside. The rest of the Avengers charge at Thanos, hoping to catch him off guard but it seems none of them do. White Wolf, Black Panther, Teen Groot and Rocket Racoon try to take Thanos down together but he uses the Power and Space Stone to make the ground quicksand causing them to momentarily sink into it. Suddenly Doctor Strange opens a portal above Thanos and Mantis falls through it and lands on Thanos' shoulders and repeatedly slaps his head, annoying and distracting him greatly. Thanos grabs Mantis by her head and yanks her off of him, slamming violently to ground. Iron Spider shoots a web at Thanos' face, disorienting him until Gamora and Nebula attack him. Gamora tries to stab Thanos with her knife but she hesitates and struggles to control her emotions, giving Thanos enough time to backhand her. Nebula catches Thanos by surprise and almost stabs him with her sword but he uses the Power Stone to hold the sword a few inches from his face.

"Do you feel rejuvenated Nebula? Like your sins are irrelevant because you stand alongside these weaklings? You will never be one of them. You're a liar and a killer. You'll die for your sins" said Thanos.

Thanos then takes the sword and grabs Nebula while she struggles to get away. He then stabs her with the sword and puts it in further until he can see the sword coming out her back. He maniacally grins and drops her, proud of his work. All the. Avengers stop and take a look at the power of Thanos and how effortlessly he's beating them. Gamora runs to Nebula as she is bleeding out and quietly sobs on her. Scarlet Witch approaches Thanos angrily with a scary fire in her eyes as she glares it him. Wanda energy blasts Thanos using all her power but it does practically nothing to him and he throws her to the side. Nomad leaps at the Mad Titan but he's caught midair by Thanos using the Power Stone and is thrown into a rock.


	3. Prologue lll

Prologue lll

Author's Note: This was originally meant to be part of the second prologue but unfortunately there wasn't enough space so i now present to you Prologue Part lll ! (It continues from where Prologue part ll ends)

Thanos begins to become angry with the Avengers and decides to show his true power. He then uses the Power and Space Stone to throw Titan's moon at all the Avengers. Giant pieces of rocks hit multiple Avengers making it easy for Thanos to get to Doctor Strange. Thanos looks down at Bruce Banner who slowly crawls away from him.

"Oh how giants fall!" exclaims Thanos.

Black Widow, Ant-Man and the Wasp try to stop Thanos but a energy blast from the Power Stone sends them all flying. Suddenly, Hawkeye fires to explosive arrows at Thanos but the Mad Titan sees them coming so he teleports them, using the Space Stone and the portal opens behind Barton and the arrows explode on both sides of his ears. Clint cries out in pain and then realises he can no longer hear anything happening around him. He stands still, petrified at his new injury while Thanos runs at him and punches him. He sees Iron Man standing bravely in front of him and suddenly a blade retracts from Tony's armor and and he thrusts it at Thanos a few times and finally lands a solid blow across his face, causing the Titan to bleed.

"All that for one little drop of blood?" questioned Thanos.

He then grabs Tony and punches him so hard his armor goes flying off of him and he lands on a sharp rock.

"You have my respect Stark. I hope they remember you" said Thanos.

Thanos sees Doctor Strange standing, ready for a fight and smiles with excitement

"At last, my destiny has finally come." said Thanos.

Out of nowhere a web is shot at the Infinity Gauntlet and Thanos feels somebody pulling on it so he yanks his him forward causing Iron Spider to fall at his feet. Thanos picks him up and points the Infinity Gauntlet at his head and grins when he sees Iron Man with tears in his eyes over this horrifying sight.

"Give me the Time Stone now or the child dies!" threatens Thanos

"N-no please don't do this Mr. Strange please don't this don't give it to him PLEASE" pleads Spider-Man with tears in his eyes.

Doctor Strange takes the Time Stone out the Eye Of Agamotto and presents it to Thanos.

"No NO NO PLEASE STOP NOW" cries Peter while Thanos obtains the Time Stone. He throws Peter aside and stares at the Infinity Gauntlet proudly.

Suddenly Thor charges at Thanos with Stormbreaker and stabs him brutally causing him to fall to his feet. Ant-Man also becomes Giant-man using Pym Particles and steps on Thanos until he believes the Mad Titan has died.

"We did it!" exclaimed Scott Lang.

All the Avengers high-fived and hugged over their triumphant victory. Thor looks to the skies of Titan proudly, feeling he has avenged the citizens of Asgard and Loki. While most of the heroes celebrate for some it's bittersweet moment and mourn the loss of some of their closest allies.

* * *

Suddenly Mantis begins to panic badly and scream "it's not over!". The Avengers look at her confused and partly afraid. They look over and see Thanos fully healed. Thor, Iron and Nomad run at Thanos but inside they knew that he had already won. Just as they're about to reach Thanos he snaps. There was a bright light that flashed and then just like that Thanos was gone.

Moments later strange and horrific things happen to the Avengers. Suddenly, Mantis, Drax , Black Panther, Falcon and Scarlet Witch turn to ashes. The Avengers try to find where they've gone but then Gamora begins to crumble up too. Star-Lord tries to hold on to her closes but she fades away in his arms. Bucky looks at Steve in his eyes one last time and then he also fades away. Shortly after, Teen Groot and Wasp also fade away, leaving Ant-Man and Rocket Raccoon glass-eyed and confused.

"Strange why did yo-you do it?" asked Iron Man weakly

" _It was the only way._ " replied Doctor Strange before also turning to ashes.

* * *

Thanos was another side of Titan. It was beautiful. He looked at the Infinity Gauntlet which was steaming and fried. He then saw the the lake ahead of him and the beautiful sight of the sun setting. Thanos sat down on the ground, proud of his victory and satisfied with his resting spot. _"On this rock i will build my church"_

* * *

Back on Earth it's absolute chaos for everyone. People are disappearing, spontaneously causing civilians to be frightened. "Sir we've tried to get into contact with the Avengers. Still no luck" said Maria Hill weakly.

"Well try again! We need to find out what's ha-". Nick Fury is interrupted by the horrifying sight of Maria Hill turning to ashes. He then quickly pulls over and gets out the car and sees other civilians also turning to ashes.

"Crap I need to alert her now!"said Fury. He then pulls out a small pager from a duffle bag and presses a button, sending an SOS to a trusted ally. He sees the eight sided star overlap the blue and red colors and smiles. "If anyone can help us it's you Carol." says Nick Fury trying to gain some hope in his ally. He then begins to turn to ashes and drops the pager on the ground. "Aw what the f-"


	4. Loss

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the support readers i appreciate it truly! Anyhow I will be making an effort to get a few more chapters out in the next couple of weeks so that's good. Lastly this chapter will contain like a lot of sadness and depression thoughts so in all seriousness if you have Infinity War PTSD i'd advise you to tread carefully (and yes Infinity War PTSD is a thing Google it) and before we start i'd like to remind everyone i do not own Marvel or any of the characters in this story. This is purely for entertainment. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

Chapter 1: Loss

 _What's left to say?_

 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

 _Every word shot down in flames_

 _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

 _I'm losing my voice calling on you_

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

"Di-did we just l-lose?"asked Tony weakly and so quiet it was practically in a whispering voice. "I think we did. Thanos won..." replied Star-Lord solemnly.

Star-Lord helped up Iron Man.

"Well what do we do now?"questioned Bruce Banner, looking at hopelessly.

"The only thing we can do right now. Which is be Avengers no matter the circumstances."

 **Three Months Later.**

 _Everybody knows the war is over_

 _Everybody knows the good guys lost_

 _Everybody knows the fight was fixed_

 _The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Everybody knows_

The Avengers all had a hard time coping with their lost. The world is in chaos with several government officials and world leaders missing. Once the Avengers made it back to Earth they all went their separate ways, all of them scarred and traumatized from Titan. Steve and Natasha decided to go back to work and travel the world, stopping international crimes but it wasn't the same without Sam. Scott Lang went back to San Francisco only to discover everyone in his life had also turned to ashes except Luis who often slept over at his house to comfort him and keep Scott from becoming depressed. When Bruce Banner and Hawkeye returned to Earth they both disappeared to not be heard from in a long time. Peter Parker went back to being Spider-Man but without his best friend Ned Leeds, things were different. Wakanda without T'Challa was different but stable under the ruling of the deemed Queen Shuri who had a hard time ruling Wakanda at such a young age. Star-Lord and Rocket Racoon traveled across the galaxy searching for Thanos and Thor tagged with them since he had no purpose for being on Earth at the moment. And as for Tony Stark, he had had the most trouble, coping with loss the only way he knew how which is drinking. Although Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts were safe they still felt Rhodey's absence and left Tony alone for a while. At least that was until one fateful day.

 _"I won't just survive_

 _Oh, you will see me thrive"_

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter i just envisioned it as a catch up chapter and to give you a look on how our heroes are doing which isn't all that well. Next chapter will be more interesting i promise. Until then remember to enjoy life and spread positive energy!


	5. Danvers, Carol Danvers

Chapter 2: Danvers, Carol Danvers

 _"Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the rubberband man_

 _You've never heard a sound_

 _Like the rubberband man_

 _You're bound to lose control_

 _When the rubberband starts to jam."_

Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon and Thor have been wandering the galaxy after they left Titan and things don't ever to seem to be the same. There's not as much comedy and cracking jokes as usual on the Milano. Now there's only sadness and quiet. Rocket Raccoon has a potted plant in his room and always hopes a little Groot will grow even though he knows it won't. Star-Lord always listened to music while holding Gamora's knife she had as a child and looking at a picture of the Guardians Of The Galaxy. Every now and then a tear would fall from his eye and then he would let Rocket pilot the Milano whilst he locked himself in his room for a few hours. But Thor seemed to have the worst time out if the three. Every so often he would see his deceased brother, Loki or other Asgardian standing in front of him but when he went to touch them they disappeared.

One day Rocket Raccoon and Star-Lord were too tired to pilot the Milano so they stopped at the nearest planet, Knowhere and decided to get a drink to wake them both up while Thor decides to drink just for the spirit of drinking.

The trio walk into the bar and take a seat, seeming partly uncomfortable. Thor sits in the back of the bar quietly, ignoring the drunk and young aliens beside him and Rocket and Peter sit on a stool in the front of the bar. While Quill waits for the bartender to get to him he notices a beautiful blonde woman in a bronze jacket from what look to be Air Force patches on them. He decides to talk to her and hopefully impress her in hope of cheering himself up.

"Hey there, Heaven just called they lost another angel." quipped Star-Lord. The woman glanced over at Quill and rolled her eyes, unamused at his corny pickup line.

"Quill, Peter Quill." said Star-Lord impersonating James Bond poorly. The woman glanced over again to Peter and let a small chuckle before going back to drinking from her glass bottle.

"Hello what would you like to drink?" asked the grumpy bartender dryly.

"Surprise me. And make it shaken, not stirred." said Quill poorly impersonating James Bond again.

"What he said. But without the stupid accent." added Rocket.

"Are you done with the horrible James Bond impersonations?" questioned the blonde woman.

"And who do i have to answer this question to?" asked Quill

"Danvers. Carol Danvers." answered the woman.

"What's a Terran doing up here?" asked Rocket.

"I'm going back to Earth" said Carol.

"For what?" asked Star-Lord.

"To meet up with an old friend. I was informed something had happened." answers Carol sounding slightly irritated. "Speaking, of I better get going it's an emergency."

"Wait! One more question what's the friend's name?" asked Star-Lord.

"Nick Fury. Why does it matter?" asked Carol.

"Did you say Nick Fury? I know him." said Thor. "I know what happened to Earth and i know where to find him but we need extra help."

"If you could lead me to him along with trusted allies it would be appreciated." said Danvers.

"You have my thanks, Lady Danvers." said Thor.

"You're welcome and you could also call me Captain Marvel. "


	6. Together

Chapter 3 : Together

 _"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

 _"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."_

 _"You've got it."_

 _"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

 _"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

 _"I'll show you how.Just be there"_

 _We'll have the band play something slow."_

 _"I'd hate to step on your..."_

 _"Steve?" "_

 _Steve?"_

 _"Steve?"_

"Steve come on have some fun the war is over." said Peggy Carter.

"P-Peggy? I thought i lost you... I'm so sorry for everything." said Steve Rogers remorsefully.

Steve looks around and sees many soldiers and their dates dancing and taking photos while loud music plays and it seems like he's actually home.

"Steve you have nothing to apologize for. You helped us win the war. And I love you." said Peggy sweetly.

"I love you too Peggy" said Steve while a tear falls from his eye.

"Not to interrupt this totally beautiful moment Agent Carter but can I hug my best friend?" asked Bucky happily.

Steve looks at Bucky glass-eyed and thrilled and he hugs him, missing his best friend dearly.

"Whoa man relax! We just saw each other, save some of that for Peggy." jokes Bucky.

Peggy rolls her eyes as Bucky leaves the couple alone and then looks in Steve's eyes. She sees tears in his eyes and she smiles. It looks as if they're about to kiss but suddenly people around them turn to ashes.

"No , no, no please not you Peggy p-please!" pleads Steve.

Steve holds Peggy close while sobbing quietly as she fades to ashes. Suddenly Thanos stands in front of him, grinning menacingly. His Captain America uniform is on and he's surprisingly donning his classic round shield. Steve runs at Thanos but Thanos punches the shield, causing Steve to wake up in a pool of his sweat and sees Natasha at the side of his bed with a glass of water, looking worried.

"More nightmares?" asked Natasha quietly.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" replied Steve while taking the water and drinking it.

"I heard loud moaning and screaming and at first i thought it was next door since we have thin walls but then i realized it's probably the 100 year old man who went through hell." joked Natasha.

"Really the next door neighbors? Real funny Romanoff." said Steve sarcastically. "Do we have any new leads on where the Needle's weapon deal is happening yet?"

"Yeah. It's going down in Lebanon. Lots of security will be there. Probably important people will be attending the deal." answered Natasha grimly.

"Suit up and get ready to head into a firefight. This ends tonight."

Many Hours Later In Lebanon During An Weapons Deal Involving The Terrorist Group Known As The Needle.

(Translated from Arabic)

"These Chituari weapons are some of the most powerful weapons on this Earth. With world leaders missing and the world in chaos we are unstoppable." said the leader of The Needle, Jonathan Hassad.

"How much do these cost? I'm interested in the Stark pieces too." said a Caucasian man with a rifle strapped to his back and a whole entourage of guards beside him.

"That's at least 800,000 American dollars." Said Hassad.

"Pretty pricey don't ya think?" questioned the man gripping his Swiss Army knife tightly.

"Not at all." answered a masked man from the shadows.

The man leaped from the shadows and tackled a guard from behind and threw him to the ground. Everyone drew their weapons and got ready to fire but a woman also leaps from the shadows and kicks a guard in the face. Another henchman goes to punch her but she grabs his wrist and twists it in a 360 motion, causing his wrist to snap, crackle and pop as if it she was advertising for Rice Krispie. The man screams in agony and pain as the woman takes his knife and lunges it at the guard trying to take out her partner causing him to fall the ground. The masked man punches a guard in his stomach and throws him into a group of comrades causing them to tumble over like bowling pins. Everyone focuses their weapons on the assailants and force them on their knees to get a quick breather.

"Ok...OK can SOMEBODY tell me the what the hell is happening?" asked the man who was supposed to receive weapons nervously.

"My friend, it's nothing for you to worry about it's just a couple of American pests who we can't get rid of. That is at least until now." says Jonathan calmly while pulling of the man and woman's mask. "Captain America and Black Widow, the most relentless Avengers."

"We're ending this today Hassad." said Captain America boldly.

"On the contrary you old fool we-" said Hassad before a smoke pellet explodes and smoke blocks almost everyone's vision but by the time the smoke clears everyone but Captain America, Black Widow and Jonathan are unconscious. Suddenly Hassad throws a Chituari grenade that explodes on impact sending Cap and Natasha flying. By the time they get up Hassad is long gone but all the unconscious criminals are accounted for and arrested by local authorities.

Hours later at their hotel room Steve and Natasha watch a special news report about a new vigilante in Tokyo,Japan.

"This new vigilante has lowered Tokyo's crime rate by 60% and most of the city's criminals are found with large gashes from possibly a katana or an arrow. One eyewitness managed to get a photo of the vigilante. Police officials have yet to say on this new vigilante. More on this story coming later tonight." said the anchor.

Natasha stares at the photo of the vigilante while he wields an bow and arrow and a katana in his hand. She thought something looks oddly familiar about him but then she recognized who it was instantly.

"Hey Steve, have you ever been to Japan?"


	7. Alone

Chapter 4: Alone

 _I'm always ready for a war again_.

 _Go down that road again_.

 _It's all the same_.

 _I'm always ready to take a life again_

 _You know I'll ride again_

 _It's all the same_

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Two thugs were sprinting down the street in the nighttime, bumping into people and avoiding obstacles. One thug thought his heart was going to come out of chest from the amount of fear he was feeling. The other had already soiled himself after witnessing "it" take his friend. The two rushed into a local bar and screamed something in Japanese and almost everybody in the bar armed themselves.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Everyone loaded their guns and readied their knives while one guard checked the door. There was a "thump" on the door that made everyone incredibly tense. Then there was a ticking sound.

 _"Tick, Tick Boom."_

 **KABOOM**

The bar was full of smoke and unconscious men. A man wearing all black and wielding a katana and a bow and arrow walked into the room. He saw one man scrambling to his feet and walked briskly up to him and slammed the back of his head into the wall. He then pulled out his katana and held it up against his neck. The man pointed up and the mysterious figure removed the katana. Suddenly a man with a baseball bat swung it at the mysterious man but his katana cut the bat in half. The now frightened man threw a punch but it was caught and he was thrown over his assailant's shoulder. The man in black then twists his now victim's arm until it breaks leaving him crying and cursing in pain.

Meanwhile, the two men who started all this violence are hiding on the roof. One is on the phone while the other looks out for danger. The vigilante who's been chasing them steps out the shadows and fires an arrow at one man's phone. The one who soiled his pants had his hands over his head while his buddy probably was busy soiling his own pants now. But instead of "soiling" the man gets up and runs at the figure but he gets kneed in the stomach and before he can even react to the pain he gets kicked straight in his head.

The man in black walks over to "the soiler" and picks him up and puts his katana up against his neck.

 _"Where is Hassad?"_ the masked man asked threateningly.

The man being questioned could barely even say anything. He felt his throat becoming drier by the minute. The sword moved against his throat just a little and one drop of blood fell from his neck.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK. The-"

He was surprisingly shot by an unknown assailant and instantly died. The vigilante became aware of the threat and stood his ground bravely. Another bullet was fired but by some luck he deflected it with his sword. Then he did again. And again. And again. Until he got tired and one hit him in his leg. Suddenly other men stepped out the shadows and climbed off ladders and hopped from roof to roof, surrounding the vigilante. He stood up and prepared to fight but then out of nowhere another two people were added to this chaotic situation. A man and a woman. They looked really familiar but he put it aside and focused on the task at hand.

The three heroes fired arrows, threw punches and kicked until there was only one attacker left. The woman jumped at him legs first and flipped him over sending him to her male partner who socked him in the jaw.

She then turned over to the vigilante and stared at him. He took off his mask and adjusted his hearing aid.

"Nat."

"Clint."

They hugged each other and didn't let go at all. Something happened. Something bad. They both knew it. It made Clint Barton into Ronin. But he still wasn't alone.


	8. Twisted Web We Weave

Chapter 5: Twisted Web We Weave

 **Author's Note: Yes I know with the lyrics to a certain show opening below this sentence I really cannot mess up this chapter so I'll try to live up to some expectations. I'm experimenting with a different writing style to fit Spider-Man so hopefully you'll all enjoy**.

 _Living on the edge_

 _Fighting crime, spinning webs_

 _Swinging from the highest ledge_

 _He can leap above our heads_

 _Villains on the rise_

 _And the city's victimized_

 _Looking up with no surprise_

 _Arriving in the speed of time_

 **Midtown High, New York City.**

It was the end of the day and Peter could barely wait for school to end. Being Spider-Man was hard enough but high school was almost just as challenging. Y'know just without the frequent robberies, car chases and murderers but since Flash Thompson almost fit the description of a "thug" (with the being a constant douchebag, not thinking through what he's doing entirely and being a total pain in the ass)so in a way he still deals with the same morons in and out of costume. Just when he was leaving a news alert appeared on his phone.

 **"Breaking News: A man in an "Rhino" like armor is terrorising Chinatown. Please avoid the area and stay safe until further notice."**

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful evening" thought Peter. He tried to rush out of school when suddenly his Spider-Sense went off. He looked around and saw Flash Thompson who storms at Parker and pushes him into a locker.

"What's wrong Puny Parker all alone again?" insulted Flash.

This time Peter had enough dealing with Ned's death was hard enough and Flash had just pushed him to his limit. He grabbed Flash by his collar and held him up against the locker.

"NOT TODAY FLASH. Understand?" said Peter through gritted teeth.

"Park-Peter you know I was just messing around I totally forgot about your friend Ed-"

"HIS NAME WAS NED. NED LEEDS. But that doesn't matter right? It's all about Flash Thompson now. How about you step outside your little self absorbed bubble for once Eugene? It could help." Peter threw Flash to the ground and walked away angrily.

As he turned the corner MJ was practically waiting for him and she didn't look too thrilled.

"Peter what the hell was that?" said Michelle.

"I-I don't know. He just started talking and... and I just snapped."

"Peter I know life is hard for you. Losing Ned must've really hurt you. It's not your fault Pete. Spider-Man can only do so much."

Peter's eyes widened at what she just said. " Wait, wait YOU KNOW I'M... Spider-Man?"

Michelle just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No duh Parker! It was obvious to me. You jumped out the bus window, put on Spider-Man's mask and swung back to New York. While everyone else may have been oblivious I paid attention."

"MJ please don-"

"I know not to tell anyone I may not be all that friendly but I'm not heartless Peter." said MJ.

"Thank you."

"Go kick his ass Parker."

Peter grinned cheesily and ran off to stop this Rhino person.

 _Spectacular_

 _Spectacular_

 **Author's Note: More villains have been popping lately so that's why Rhino is here. There is a bit of a secret I can't tell you yet but hopefully by the end of the chapter you'll catch my drift. Enjoy!**

 **Chinatown, New York City**

The Rhino was stomping through Chinatown and demanded that Spider-Man shows his face.

"I WANT SPIDER-MAN!!!!" Rhino demanded.

The police shot at his armor and in return he charged at their cars, flipping them over and right when it looked like it was going to land on the officers there was a few "Thwip" sounds and the car was hanging right over their heads in a web. They all looked up in awe and saw Spider-Man sitting on top of a nearby roof.

"Hey guys, I heard a Rhino was looking for me any idea where he could be?"questioned Spider-Man.

"I'm right here you stupid bug!" insulted Rhino.

Spider-Man looked at Rhino and nearly fainted. "Oh boy you're huge how much steroids have the zoo been feeding you lately?" quipped Spider-Man as he jumped off the building and landed onto the ground in a corny superhero pose.

"You don't recognize me Spidey?" The man put extra disdain and hatred on the word "Spidey".

Spider-Man put his hands on his hips and observed him for a minute. "Nope I'm drawing a blank buddy let me get a closer look." Spider-Man shot a web at the Rhino's chest and right on cue his feet collided with said chest causing the goliath to only stumble a little. Spider-Man then climbed on top of Rhino's head and looked at his face through his legs.

Spider-Man gasped and chuckled. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Alexander O'Hirn! Man what happened to you and where's Fli-"

Rhino pulled Spider-Man off his head and threw him to the ground. "You really wanna know what made me into this?"

Rhino threw another punch but Spider-Man dodged it and exchanged his own punch. A web was shot at Rhino's face and shortly following was a red foot bashing him in the face. Rhino just shrugged it off and delivered a backhand to Spider-Man that sent him flying dozens of feet backwards.

Peter coughed and hopped back up. "I mean, yeah I do want to know O'Hirn I already asked you."

"Some powerful friends beefed me up specifically to kill you. I'm gonna have some fun impaling you with my horn." Rhino charged at Peter horn first but this time Peter was actually ready. He moved out the way and ran into a power line. The lines had extended and it electrocuted Alexander momentarily. Rhino stumbled and almost fell but suddenly a fire hydrant attached to a web clocked him in the head and he ran into the power line once again. Spider-Man launched himself feet first like a catapult and hit Rhino with the power of a rocket sending the animal themed criminal tumbling down. Rhino looked as if he was going to get up again but then another fire hydrant nailed him in the noggin, putting him out like a light. Spidey took a seat on Rhino's chest and looked at the horrified police officers.

"Can one of you call animal control?"

After he defeated Rhino, Peter decided to take a swing around the city before he retired for the night.

 _I wonder what was up with O'Hirn's new toy. I wonder what "genius" would decide to help a nice guy like him_. thought Peter while landing on top of a building adjacent to Oscorp. Apparently some rich snob named Norman Osborn bought Avengers Tower. Norman seemed like a tough, strong maybe even frightening in some demeanor but he hasn't really caused any trouble so he wasn't a threat. His son, Harry Osborn goes to Midtown too. Him and Peter are friends but not "best friends" or anything. While he thinking about the Rhino he saw three SUV's speeding away from police cars.

"No rest for the weary I guess."

Spider-Man was web-slinging and a shot and web line to the car tire. It screeched to a stop and the SUV's in back of it smashed into each other. 16 men stepped out all the cars and aimed their guns at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man put his hands up jokingly and looked around. "Oh God this is a set up isn't it? I've never been setup before so tell me if I screw up or something."

Spider-Man immediately leaped at two of the men and kicked them simultaneously. Four webs flew at four assailants and landed on their faces before fists and feet and collided with them. Minutes later all of the men were either webbed up against a car or unconscious.

Spider-Man looked around to make sure that was all of them and took a bow. "I think I did pretty good for my first set u-" Suddenly his Spider-Sense are going nuts for some reason.

 **BOOM**

Spider-Man goes flying and lands on top of a taxi with a visibly angry driver.

"What the hell man I got places to go!"

"Oh well I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on your car it's not like I had control or anything!" Peter argued back.

"Shut up you stupid bug!"

Spider-Man turned around and was blasted once again, landing on the side of a nearby building. Another blast was fired but this time he dodged it and landed in front of the man who fired it. It was the Shocker.

"Oh man Shocker again? Didn't I just put you in prison?" asked Spidey.

"I have powerful friends bug. Kinda like you before you quit the Avengers." Shocker fired another blast missing Spider-Man once again. "Why did you quit? Was it fear? Or did you lose somebody and wimped after realising how much a punk you actually are?"

Those words threw Peter off. He started to remember. It was his fault.

 _"May! May where's Ned I need to check on him!"_

 _"Peter, I'm sorry but he's gone."_

All Peter could remember was how it was his fault. His fault Ned is gone. Forever.

 **BOOM**

Another blast hit Spider-Man but this time he just collapsed to the floor. Shocker chuckled and crouched. "What's wrong bug did ya get distracted?"

"Hey boss, your friend is a little hurt can I lend him a hand?"

"Help him a little. No spoon-feeding."

"10-4."

Suddenly an arrow hit one of Shocker's gauntlets causing it to go haywire. Spider-Man immediately hopped up and looked at his "guardian angel" who was now jumping off of rooftops to get away. He looked back to Shocker who was freaking out.

"Hey Shocky, for your information spiders aren't bugs. They're arachnids!" Spidey clocked Shocker in his jaw, causing him to go limp instantly. He webbed Shocker to the ground and chased after his helper.

Peter was led to a dark , empty warehouse. Suddenly his Spider-Sense went off again but this time he wasn't attacked. But due to quick reflexes he already shot somebody.

"Ah what the hell man? I helped you out!" complained a voice from the dark. He stepped out the shadows and so did two others.

"Hey there Pete." Spider-Man snapped around and saw Black Widow standing in front of him.

 _Man she's really pretty up close_ thought Peter.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at her or help me get this crap off of me Web-head?" It was Hawkeye. Except he wasn't Hawkeye. That's odd.

"Peter! How you doing son?"

"Captain America?"

 **Undisclosed Location**

The door was opened inside a dark conference room and a tall, muscular, ginger businessman entered it and took a seat adjacent from a desk where a muscular, pale man was sitting.

The ginger adjusted his posture and glared at the man.

"Tombstone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please Mr. Osborn, no formalities just call me L. Thompson Lincoln." Tombstone pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and opened it, revealing many pictures and articles about Spider-Man.

"Let us discuss our first order of business."

 _Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_


	9. Excelsior

Chapter 6: Excelsior

Author's Note: Today we lost a true hero. We lost the best of them all. Stan Lee. This chapter will be dedicated in his memory. And this time there will be no famous movie quotes or song lyrics. Just some words about him. Rest easy Mr. Lee

R.I.P

 _A hero can be anyone. A man or a woman. Gay or straight. White or black. Young or old. It's not who are you that makes you a hero. It's the decisions you make while you're alive that make you a hero. R.I.P Stan Lee_

Peter stared at Steve blankly. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought they were deceiving him completely. He was standing in front of THE Captain America. Ex Avengers Captain America. World War ll veteran Captain America. The Captain America he fought against and fought alongside.

"Cap I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Peter

"Just call me Steve."

"Ca-Steve what are you doing here?"

"We need your help."

Spider-Man and Captain America were perched on a warehouse rooftop while Ronin and Black Widow were hiding somewhere else. They were going to bust another arms deal involving The Needle. Jonathan Hassad stepped out with armed guards saluting him as if he was some tyrannical president.

"Cap we're in position ball is in your court."

Captain America's face had contorted and he looked back at Spider-Man in confusion.

"It's a phrase for it's your call." whispered Spider-Man.

A snicker came through the comms followed by a quiet giggle. "Rogers, did the kid just tell you what ball in your court means?"

"Is that a problem Barton?" said Cap.

"Not at all old man."

The captain just rolled his eyes and focused back on Hassad. "No screwing around you two. We've come so far there's no going back now."

Hassad pulled a case from the SUV and opened the case. He looked at the man standing across from him and held up a Chituari gun. Suddenly a web was shot at him and now his hands were stuck to the gun. Armed guards fired at the red and blue blur and were distracted so much they didn't see an arrow flying at them and didn't react until it exploded. Two black figures, one a bearded man in an worn out suit and the other, an red haired woman in an all black spandex suit with two electric batons. They took out the guards one by one. Captain America yanked a knife out one guard's hand and threw it into the shoulder of another. Black Widow kicked one guard in the jaw before a flurry of strikes from the batons hit him all over his body. Spider-Man swung around, shooting webs and quipping constantly.

"Man you guys just don't stop do you? How many superheroes does it take you to realize you're doomed?" said Spider-Man.

"Will you just shut up!?!" screamed one of the henchmen.

Spider-Man just swung down and kicked him in his chest, sending the guard flying.

"Sorry man but it's my job as a Generation Z child to annoy every adult I'm around."

Captain America stood over Hassad who was webbed to a nearby car and nodded at Spider-Man who was swinging away.

The next day Peter went to one of his favorite places in New York. Stan's Comic Book Store. As he opened the door he saw the elderly man known as Stan and smiled.

"Peter! Nice to see you again kid." said Stan.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Lee." said Peter.

"How's your Aunt May? I know Ben's death was tough on the both of you."

"She's... holding up. How are you Stan?"

"Oh I'm alright nothing to complain about. Well except that loudmouth Jameson but that's besides the point. What are you looking for son?"

Peter leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "I need some advice Stan. I-I let my uncle die. It's my fault. Every day I remember it's my fault and..." Peter looked the man glassy-eyed and took another deep breath. "And then Ned died and it's my fault again. I just- I'm not strong Stan."

Stan looked at Peter and shook his head. "Peter...you won't be able to save everyone. People come and go every day. Don't dwell on the fact they died. Dwell on the fact they lived. Heroes are strong Pete...and you need to be to. For instance that guy in the red tights, what's his name... Bug Boy-"

"Spider-Man." corrected Peter.

"Yeah yeah whatever same thing. Spider-Man can't save everyone. He's friendly neighborhood not worldwide. The fact that a person lived their life lets them die a hero simply on the fact they enjoyed it. Ben enjoyed his life and so did Ned. When it's time for me then it'll be time. I'll just be happy knowing I enjoyed it and you should enjoy your life too kid. You're getting gray hairs already." Stan laughed and patted Peter on his shoulder and in return Peter laughed back.

Suddenly three police cars sped by the store, getting Peter's attention.

Stan chuckled and looked back at Peter. "I think that means it's time to go."

As Peter exited the store he looked back at Stan and smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it kid."

Moments later Spider-Man swung past the store and Stan ran out to see him and laughed gleefully.

"Excelsior!"


	10. The Mechanic, The Monster And The Ant

Chapter 7: The Mechanic, The Monster And The Ant

Author's Note: Well well well we finally got the A4 trailer and title and boy if Disney wants us broke by the end of 2019 they're doing an awesome job. The title is Avengers: Endgame as I'm sure you all know and the movie comes out April 26th 2019. So now I have a deadline. More chapters will be coming out often and I'll try to be done before Endgame comes out.

"I used to think the Avengers mattered. Like it meant something special. Something prominent. Now it's just a treasured memory."

"Why is that?"

"Because we failed."

"Tony, every team fails. It's a part of life."

"Is the universe in balance every time a regular team plays? Is there any real pain? True suffering? Things that keep you up EVERY GODDAMN NIGHT? IS THERE?"

The woman stayed silent. The man realised he took it too far and calmed down.

"Ever since I became Iron Man, hell even before that I lost people close to me. I'm tired of living this life. I just want to settle down and have a family without worrying the planet will blow up or something."

 **April 2019**

Pepper Potts looked out the window of the new Stark Mansion. She was gently caressing a big round spot on her belly. Tony Stark came up behind her and held her hand. He was suited in a S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit while Pepper was in a long black dress.

Pepper glared at him and Tony winced in response.

"Why the hell do you have that thing on?" asked Pepper.

"S.H.I.E.L.D business." said Tony

She sighed. "What now?"

"Steve and Natasha were sighted in New York with the kid."

"Are you actually serious Tony? He helped you out why won't you let go what happened?"

"Because I run S.H.I.E.L.D. now and I cannot afford to look the other way as of now!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and briskly walked away in annoyance.

Peter stood at the Memorial For The Lost in Manhattan. He felt guilt. Anger. Regret. He stared at Ned's name and he wished it was him that went and not Ned.

"The pain goes away eventually Peter." said someone behind him.

Peter quickly snapped around and tensed but relaxed when he saw it was Tony Stark.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Nice to see you too kid. As I'm sure you know-"

"How could I not? You're the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D." deadpanned Peter.

"So then you know why I'm here." said Tony.

"I'm not going to tell you where they are, Stark."

"Why? This has nothing to do with you Peter. It's between me and Rogers."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU BECAUSE THE LAST TIME YOU TWO MET LET ALONE WERE IN THE SAME AREA, HALF OF THE UNIVERSE WAS ERASED FROM EXISTENCE."

Peter then decided to calm down so he didn't alert anyone. "If you're going after him then tuck in that huge ego of yours and let go of the goddamn vendetta."

Peter walked away, leaving Tony dumbfounded and conflicted.

 **Alaska**

Bruce sat quietly on a bench waiting for an old friend. He watched as civilians and cars passed by him constantly back and forth. He was holding a small, crumbled note in his hand and he had a small flip phone in his pocket. A taxi cab pulled up in front of him and honked twice. Bruce took one last look at the note and threw it to the ground and got in the car. After what seemed like hours, the cab stopped in front of a small hill.

"Your fare was already paid so get out my cab now, you dirty bum." said the driver.

Bruce ignored the driver's comment and walked up the hill. He slowly approached the cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman with short, brown hair stood there. It was Betty Ross.

 **San Francisco**

Scott Lang sat in his apartment, reading Love Simon while Luis was making a sandwich. Luis decided to stay with him since losing everyone hit Scott pretty bad.

"Hey man you sure you don't want a sandwich? It's really good!" offered Luis.

Scott glanced up from his book momentarily then buried himself back into it. "Leave me alone."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Luis went to answer it and almost immediately he collapsed. Scott ran over to him quickly and saw a man wearing all black stood at his door with a sword in hand. Scott threw a punch but the man sidestepped it and and delivered a kick to the head.

Hours later Scott woke up in a dark warehouse. Three figures were standing in front of him. Captain America stepped out the shadows, sporting a scale like costume.

"Cap?"

"Nice to see you again Scott."


	11. Unbalance And Anarky

**Chapter 8: Unbalance And Anarky**

Author's Note: Apologies for the hiatus, I don't think there's much to say to redeem myself except write a good chapter so here it is. The prodigal son returns!

 **Titan ll**

Thanos sat on a mountaintop, watching the sunset as a little girl, with green skin and wearing a black dress sat next to him. She grabbed his hand as a single tear fell from Thanos' face.

Suddenly a woman in a dark cloak arose from the water in the river and stood in the center of it. Thanos and the little girl both became confused instantaneously. Thanos went back to his shed and put on the Infinity Gauntlet once again. All six Infinity Stones glowed and Thanos sighed. He walked back to the mountaintop and saw the little girl looking back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little one."

The Reality Stone glowed and the little faded away but the woman in the cloak stayed on the river.

"I am not a false part of reality Thanos." she said in his response to him trying to take her out of a false reality. He then charged up an energy blast from the Power Stone and shot it at her but the cloaked woman just absorbed it.

Without an moment's notice, she was face to face with the Mad Titan. Up close, Thanos could see her pale, white skin and devilish smile. Thanos then, raised the Infinity Gauntlet, looking to snap her out of existence but she prevented it by kissing him last minute. Within seconds, images of all the Avengers and Guardians Of The Galaxy in one single place flashed through his head.

Thanos had an confused but angered look on his face as the woman just stared at him. He then closed his eyes as the Mind and Space Stone glowed and he saw visions of the remaining half of the universe. They were all still depressed, confused, and broken over losing their other half of the population. Thanos sighed and looked back at her.

"Who are you?"

"You know me well, Mad Titan. Some say I follow you like a shadow. I am _**Lady Death**." _

**New York City**

Nomad and Black Widow were sitting in an small hotel room, waiting for them to arrive.

"Scott how long do you estimate we have?" asked Nomad.

 _"Probably 20 to 30 seconds Cap. You sure you want to go through with this?"_

"Yes, Scott I'm sure. We need to make our intentions clear."

Suddenly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents burst through the door, guns aimed at the duo but they immediately fell limp. Nomad cracked his knuckles and Black Widow stood up and got out her electric batons. Scott Lang, A.K.A. Ant-Man turned into normal size and awaited the arrival.

Tony Stark (better known as Director Stark now), entered the room, his eyes fixated on Nomad. He then looked over to Ant-Man who looked to be getting ready to shrink. Tony raised his hand at him and nanobots formed the Iron Man gauntlet. He then fired a repulsor blast at Ant-Man that sent him flying across the small room and looked back at Nomad.

"Nat, don't make me blast you too like I did Marty Mcfly." warned Tony. Black Widow set down her batons and continued to stare at him.

Nomad walked closer to face Tony and his hand curled into a fist. "I'm going to say this once and once only. We aren't your enemies so stop treating us like one. Next time you send agents after us, make sure you send the right ones. Or you'll pay."

Tony leaned in closer and him and Nomad were just inches apart. "Is that a threat Rogers? You wanna go right here, right now?"

Nomad pushed Tony back in response. "I don't give a damn how you received it, just stay out of the way."

Tony brushed off his S.H.I.E.L.D. vest and walked away from Nomad and Black Widow. Two agents were outside the room and one whispered something into his ear. Tony looked back at them one last time and then he nodded.

 _"Mom! Mom! Please tell me you didn't go too!" The boy grabbed his sister's hand and they ran into the saferoom._

 _"It's gonna be alright Sarah...Dad will handle this. He has to! Right?"_

 _The girl nervously shook her head in response. She wiped away the tears from her face and took out her phone. She called her dad but the phone went right to voicemail once again._

 _Suddenly, her brother looked up at her and he began to turn into dust. She tried to grab her brother but the rest of him quickly faded away._

 _She then ran over to a small monitor and pressed an emergency beacon and a small light began to flash._

 _Without a moment's notice, Clint Barton kicked in the door to the saferoom and saw his daughter sitting alone, crying. He then knelt down to hug her but she began to turn to ashes._

 _"No-no, no, no no. Please! Not my baby. Not my babies!" Clint's voice turned into one of an whisper. "Is this what you want from me? To be an monster? Is this my destiny?"_


	12. Chapter 9: Some People Move On

**Chapter 9: Some People Move On**

 **Space**

The Milano flew towards Earth, boarding Rocket, Star-Lord, Thor and Captain Marvel. Thor stared down at the planet in shame. He felt guilt. Anger. Everything was so bleak. So hopeless. He could've-no should've killed Thanos. No, instead he let his guard down and millions die. They'd seen it everywhere they traveled. Xandar. Knowhere. Kylntar. Everywhere. Because of one decision. One mistake

* * *

 _Move on._

* * *

 **Helicarrier**

 _"This is Alpha Flight 15, do you read me Director Shellhead?"_

 _"10-4 this is Director Shellhead, Marty Mcfly what's your deal?"_

An annoyed sigh came through the comms. " _Sir, we're seeing some activity in the Earth's atmosphere, it seems there's a spaceship traveling."_

 _"I want all units to diverge to my location ASAP."_

 _"10-4."_

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

The Milano landed near the headquarters of SHIELD and was immediately surrounded by agents and jets, lead by Iron Man. The ship's hull opened and Peter Quill, Rocket and Thor stepped out. Iron Man chuckled and shook Thor's hand. "Glad to have you back Point Break..." Tony looked past Thor and he saw Captain Marvel. "Who's the super Red Ranger?"

Thor chuckled and turned back to Captain Marvel. "That is Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Captain Marvel...she's the extra help."

Iron Man looked puzzled. "Extra help for what?" he asked.

"Taking down Thanos...for good."

Tony sat in the meeting room with Thor, Captain Marvel, Rocket and Star-Lord as they discussed a plan. Tony stared at this "Captain Marvel" intently while listening to Thor's plan.

"...so then Captain Marvel will lead the frontal assault whilst Rabbit prepares his gun to end Thanos once and for all. Stark, you, Quill and I will distract that bastard and possibly go in for a few kill shots...agreed?"

Tony looked at all of them and he sighed. "What will this change? It'll be officially a year tomorrow since the Decimation. W-we couldn't beat him before...he killed so many people."

Thor looked at Tony and he stared at his own feet while sighing. "I saw all those people die. My own people...there are some nights I wonder if it'll ever leave my mind regardless of Thanos' fate. But if fate allows it, we need to put Thanos down for good. To live up to our name, to be the Avenge-"

"There is no Avengers! Don't you see? We're in this alone Thor...Cap and I, we aren't even on speaking terms and we can barely be in the same room. He would never join us."

Captain Marvel narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Tony. "So we're going in short handed because of a little fight between your boy band?"

"One, boy bands aren't even relevant anymore so that jib was invalid and two, where exactly have you been all this time? Flying around in your little spaceship, blasting the 'bad guys'? Listen up honey, this ain't a cartoon. Shit gets real and people die. So your ass is gonna step up or step off. Got it?"

I'll step up, when you quit with the attitude Stark. I've heard of you before, we all have. The man who fought Thanos and made him bleed. You're a legend. A god amongst mortals. All I see is a scared man. Scared of his past. Scared of his past. And damn well sure scared of his future. You're going to need heart to kill Thanos Stark." Captain Marvel's fist began to glow as she stepped back and aimed for Tony. Tony didn't flinch whatsoever but just stared at her.

Suddenly nanoarmor engulfed Tony and he has the Iron Man armor on and his blaster was aimed for Captain Marvel. "Try me Gwen-Ten, see what happens."

Rocket and Star-Lord stared at Thor as he just watched the standoff, completely relaxed. "Thor, what the hell is wrong with you, stop them!"

Thor just lightly punched Star-Lord's shoulder and smiled. "Wait, Quill. We must see how this will turn out."

For a few more moments, Iron Man and Captain Marvel focused on each other before lowering their weapons. Iron Man's helmet seperated and it Tony was visibly happy. He chuckled and shook his head. "Thor, I like this one."

Thor chuckled and summoned Stormbreaker. "Let's go get this bastard."

* * *

 **Titan ll**

Thanos watched the sunset when suddenly there was rumbling. They had arrived. He smiled and stood up. He walked up to a small shed and entered it but he heard something. Like a thundercrack. He braced himself and right on cue, Captain Marvel flew through the shed walls and tackled Thanos through the oppposite wall. Thanos stumbled back and tried to dodge attacks but Captain Marvel continued to blast him. She charged up one more attack but then Stormbreaker came charging towards Thanos but missed.

The Mad Titan only smiled but as he turned around he saw Thor, with lightening emitting from his fists and Thor brought Thanos to the ground with a thunderous punch. Thor summoned Stormbreaker but then Iron Man dropped in and held his fellow Avenger back.

"Thor, let us get some punches in before you chop his head off huh?" quipped Iron Man. Star-Lord flew down next to them and he was scowling. He pulled out one of his blasters and almost shot Thanos but Iron Man stopped him. "Quill! Relax, don't lose your cool! Danvers, get the gauntlet!"

Captain Marvel nodded before flying up to the shed the Infinity Gauntlet was housed. She kicked open the door and walked towards it but suddenly something overtook her. Her vision was fading quickly and there was shortness of breath. Captain Marvel felt a blade plunge into her abdomen as she turned around to see the woman in a black cloak otherwise known as Lady Death. "You-you're supposed to be a myth. A talltale to scare children."

Lady Death only smiled while she held the scythe in her hand. She then swung the scythe again and it slit Captain Marvel's throat. Death then walked over to the Infinity Gauntlet and she touched it lightly before it went flying out the shed.

Thanos endured punches, kicks and blasts from the Avengers while Rocket charged the gun. Iron Man's fist morphed into a hammer and it slammed into the side of Thanos' head. The Mad Titan only laughed as they continued to beat him to only no avail. "Where's your blood now? Where's the immorality? The bravery? Courage? Did it drop off somewhere? Did you lose it?"

"It's time to end this." Thor spat out. Oh how he despised Thanos. To end this once and for all. To end him once and for all. For Loki.

Thor summoned Stormbreaker and lightning erupted from it as he gripped it tightly. "Any last words monster?"

Thanos just smiled and chuckled as he extended his hand. "You talk too much." Suddenly the Infinity Gauntlet came to Thanos and he clenched his fist and the Power Stone sent everyone flying back. Thanos then looked to Rocket, who was fumbling with the gun and was visibly nervous. Rocket then shot a enormous blast of energy at Thanos, who barely flinched.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Rocket as he stepped back nervously. "Shi-shit! No, no, no!" Vines ripped up from the ground and began to squeeze Rocket tightly. Thanos just smiled as he walked away as the Space Stone glowed and Rocket began to lose his breath.

Star-Lord struggled to get up but he noticed Rocket, who was slowly dying. "Rocket! NO!" Star-Lord leaped up and ran at Rocket but a blast from the Power Stone sent Quill flying back. He ripped open his vest and saw he had a huge wound where the blast was. Peter looked at Rocket, who's body was now lifeless and nodded. "See you on the other side..."

Iron Man looked at Thor, who was absolutely furious. Lightning crackled and practically exploded near Thor as he ran towards Thanos. "You bastard!" Stormbreaker came at Thor and as he caught it lightning crackled and thunder rumbled on Titan ll.

Thanos stood his ground and smiled as the God Of Thunder flung Stormbreaker at him. At the very last second a portal opened and the axe went inside. Thor stopped to look around for Stormbreaker but it was out of sight. "Wh-what the hell did you do!?"

"Do you have honor Son Of Odin?" asked the Mad Titan with a sick grin on his face.

"Not after all I've seen...people I've slain just to get to you." answered Thor. His eyes watered up a bit as he got closer to Thanos.

"Then you should be familiar with this tactic." Thor turned around to see Stormbreaker flying it him and it struck him in the chest. Blood quickly leaked from his chest area and he fell to one knee. He ripped out the axe and released a great roar.

Iron Man quickly ran over to Thor and tried to aid him but Thanos got closer to the duo. "You could not live with your own failure...and where did it bring you," Thanos blasted away Iron Man effortlessly and crushed Thor's windpipe as he stepped on his neck. "Back to me."

Iron Man repulsor blasted Thanos but it had no effect. None of it did. This wasn't a fight, battle or war. It was a slaughter. A massacre. "It wasn't supposed to end like this..." Tony whispered under his breath.

Thanos held up the Infinity Gauntlet and all the stones glowed. "I'm going to start this universe anew...they will worship me like the **god** I am." Thanos snapped but nothing happened. There was no effect. The Time Stone was missing!

" _Tony! Tony get in here now!"_

Iron Man turned around to see a white portal open behind him. "Strang-Strange...?"

 _"Get in the portal! Hurry, I can't hold Thanos back for long!"_

Iron Man looked back to see Thanos was stuck in place but he was struggling to escape. He jumped to his feet and ran into the portal.

 **One Week Earlier**

 **Sanctum Sanctorum**

A white portal opened in the middle of the library and Iron Man fell out. He looked up to see a man in a red and black robe and a bald woman in a yellow robe standing above him.

She smiled and Tony noticed she was floating. "Mr. Stark...welcome back. You're early by at least five minutes. Shall we get started?"


	13. The End

**The End**

Friends, readers, I'm afraid this story has come to an end. I just don't have passion for it anymore, nor can I find time. So I'll tell you how the story would've turned out. The Ancient One brought Tony back in time a week so he has one last try to save the universe. The Avengers all remembered dying at the hands of Thanos, all made up and fought him, just like in Endgame. Would've been the same more or less just with less time travel. Captain Marvel would snap everyone back to life and Captain America would die fighting Thanos. Once Thanos is defeated, Hank tells them of a place within time called the Negative Zone and they trap Thanos in there. From there on, Tony gives Bucky Cap's shield, saying he would've wanted him to have it, Iron Man would retire and so would Clint, giving the mantle of Hawkeye to his protege, Kate Bishop and it'd be the New Avengers assembling to fight an unspoken evil and Tony gives them a speech before saying "Avengers Assemble". "Post Credits" would be Steve walking into an empty ballroom, looking around and someone grabs his hand. He turns around and there's a voiceover saying: "Are you ready for our dance?". Second one would be Thanos sitting in the Negative Zone, staring into darkness when someone says, "Thanos of Titan.." He turns around and sees the Silver Surfer behind him. Surfer would then say "Galactus demands your presence." Then it'd be over.

* * *

I'm also ending this AND deleting it because of the MNU (Marvel Novel Universe), which is of course my take on the Marvel Universe. Some elements of this could spoil some future stories so it's gotta go. But if you liked this, please do check out Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man right here on my account and check out my bio to see what I have planned for Phase 1. It's something I'm putting a TON of work into and it's gonna be for all of you guys.

* * *

If you have any questions, or comments about this, PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you ASAP.

It's truly been fun ladies and gents, this story really kickstarted my stay here and I'm sad to see it go...I hope you guys will check out my other stories, there's cool stuff to come! Thank you guys for being the best readers in the world and I'll see you guys in the next one.

* * *

 _ **Excelsior!**_


End file.
